Hiccup's adventure
by Humle
Summary: Hiccup finds himself in a situation but that situation ends up in fireworks
1. Prologue part 1

**Authors note : Dont judge this is my first 1 shot.. first time writing smut to.. first time ever writing haha ALSO! im swedish so sorry if there might be some spelling problems or the wrong words :P well thanks for reading my little 1 shot I thought to myself that Theres not enough HiccupxRuffnut so i decided to do this HiccupXRuffnutxAstrid a Threesome Haha awesome! so since there is so much Hiccstrid Lemon i Focused mostly on Ruffcup Tell me what you think this is my first one and have a good day Chapter 1**

* * *

Hiccup blushed as Ruffnut pushed him against the wall and started kissing him seductevly.  
Ruffnut,! what are you doing!? i have a girlfriend Hiccup tried to get her of him but with no succes Ruffnut answeared Oh no Dragonboy ive gone trough to much trouble to get a piece of you. Hiccup just lost his mind there for a second..  
Wai- wha- what do you mean "A piece of me" Oh you know exactly what i mean Hiccup.  
Oh thor hiccup mumbled Astrid will kill me.. then he heard "What makes you think that"  
Hiccup looked at astrid standing in the doorway smirking Hiccup began Astrid i- i- I can explain!  
Then astrid said you have been naughty do you know what i to boys called Hiccup when they are Naughty? astrid said seductevly.  
Hiccup had a blank expression on his face while Ruffnut looked at astrid and smirked saying "This is going to be a long night"  
Hiccup tried to back up but realised he was against a wall.  
Astrid started walking towards Hiccup smiling at him then she grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed and simply said Oh boy what are we gonna do to you. Ruffnut said Just dont take him all for yourself i want a piece of him she said and laughed.  
Astrid went to the bed and stradled hiccup and ripped up his shirt revealing a scrawny but a muscular chest.  
Astrid began to brush her fingers against his chest, he squirmed under her she liked to be the dominant one.  
Ruffnut went over to the bed and sat down she started running her hands trough hiccups long brown hair making him squirm again.  
Hiccup started again why are you doing this to me, oh shut up and enjoy it astrid and ruffnut said at the same time.  
hiccup shrieked as ruffnut pulled down his pants and boxers accidentally Astrid and Ruffnut looked at eachother with a shocked face, then Ruffnut pulled Astrid in and whispered "Holy fucking shit did you know about this? its so fucking huge"  
before them there stood a 12inch long dick right in front of them. Hiccup tried to crawl back but astrid and ruffnut just dragged him back.  
No, were not finished with you Ruffnut said. She took hiccups cock in her mouth and began to suck, hiccup bit his lip but let out a moan.  
Astrid began kissing and nibbling on his neck causing hiccup to moan louder he said "Please more"  
Ruffnut began to suck harder she could hear hiccup whimper "i- i- im close he let out" Im ready for you ruffnut whispered seductevly.  
Hiccup bucked up when he came causing his cock to go up lucklily ruffnut didn't choke and she swallowed most of it but not all the rest were all over her.  
Astrid said to much layers of clothes Astrid and Ruffnut stripped down untill they're panties were left Hiccup being a guy got stiff again seeing the two hot girls.  
They laughed and Astrid My turn she dropped her panties and stradled hiccup a second time and placing his cock at her entrance he felt he lowering on his now 12inch cock.  
He bucked up at the feeling causing him to fill her she let out a whimper she could feel the pain but Astrid hofferson never lost a challenge,  
She began to riding hiccup and the pain was soon replaced with pleasure. Ruffnut dropped her panties and stradled his Chest, He lifted his head and started suck on ruffnuts nipples squeezing them and feeling them,  
Of course this made Ruffnut go insane and begging hiccup to fuck her just then they heard Astrid moaning loudly "OH FUCK YES HICCUP OOOH MMHM"  
And she came squirting all over hiccups lower region, she collapsed beside hiccup ruffnut quickly got up and crawled like a tiger following its prey stealthy.  
She stradled him and Hiccup helped her place his tip at her entrance he said Are u sure u want this im.. hiccup the useless... after all he said whit a sad smile.  
Ruffnut protested and said Hiccup the endowed, He blushed at theese words saying Thanks. Now ruffnut said enough with the talk and lets do this she said while stroking his chest,  
He entered her and she felt the pain astrid did but quickly the pleasure came back and she started riding hiccup even more crazy then Astrid he could feel he was close so was Ruffnut.  
Hiccup YES right there omg Harder He began to pump her harder he could feel he was close and told her she just said In me all of it She came exactly as hiccup did they both collapsed hiccup in the middle,  
And astrid to the left Ruffnut to the right they fell asleep in his room it was midnight and they were naked in his bed all of them and hiccup had forgot that his dad was coming home in the night.  
when he woke up he realised he had an awesome dream and had a boner already but then he noticed he couldn't move to anyside so he looked to the left and the right and saw Astrid and Ruffnut.  
He gasped then he remembered HIS DAD! Ruffnut looked so cute in her sleep he kissed her and to his suprise she answeared it and moaned hi..ccup in her sleep his heart made a jump he quickly got out of bed and put on some clothes.  
He went down and saw a man sitting in the chair none other then.. Stoic the vast. the cief. My father. he said i see you brought some friends over. Dad i ca- he was cut out by his father words.  
Son. im proud of ya, u gat the to most beutiful teens in the village im suprised. He was shocked then he heard creeking in the stairs he saw astrid and ruffnut standing there smirking at him then his father said.  
son i got to go im going on a fishing trip, Have fun he said while running out the door laughing like never before.  
*Sigh* This is gonna be a long day hiccup said And a long night both the girls said in chorus EEEND! what do you think :D Was it good ?! TELL ME XD Alsooooo i decided to keep this story going for the lols what do you think about that idea i like it


	2. Read this is importnant

Hi guys, im sorry for this but this story will go down for 2 or 1 month since i just got and awesome idea here are some spolers ^^ What if Astrid was in Hiccup place and Hiccup in Astrids So thats what it is all about.  
Now i intend to make that story LOOONG longest i have ever done even if i reach 10k it will be an milestone for me im not even used to writing stories but hey i like making stories :D i do it cuz its fun and all but stay tuned im gonna work on it now ALSO This story wont be dropped The "Just enjoy it hiccup" its just down untill i got a good base for the other story So yea, thats why this story wont get updated for a while but as i said this story wont be dropped now why dont you keep reading other Story's while i work on this See you on the other story in the future :D! 


	3. Proluge part 2

So the other Story "Switch" is gone.. forever sorry for thoose who wanted more of that story its simply story ur reading right now will countinue:). So i just felt like the other story switch got made to fast without thinking you know. so this story i dont know yet but this story will have short chapters but alot of them thats something u can choose here /2586644/r (Medium is for Medium long meaning it will be a little longer then short) so what short means is u will get alot a short chapter everyday) Long is an Really long chapter where u get 2 days of works instead of 1 so Decide anyway. I talked to much huh.. well consider this info HERE WE GO!

(1 day later)

I awoke in the morning and i couldn't move. I tried to move my arms i looked to my left and there was Ruffnut, Wha- Wait Ruffnut?! whats shes doing in my bed.. I looked to my right and there was.. no one else then Astrid Naked.. Both of them were naked. I remembered now and i could feel my face heating up. I slid my arms away from under the two teens, I got up and put on my new tunic and went outside emmidietly i felt an hand on my shoulder i almost tripped at the sudden hand who belonged to my father. "Son, were leaving today so get ready and say goodbye to you're friends" *Wink* Wait... Did stoic.. stoic the vast wink at me? and what does he mean Leaving? "Dad.. what do you mean leaving?"

"Have ya alredy forgotten it? Gobber is taking You'n Toothless on chieftian training" On odins beard i had almost forgotten that... Might as well find toothless and tell him the news.

3 hours later

Toothless! Bud! where are y- my words was cut out ass i got pounced by a big black mass. i grunted att the sudden crushing weight on top of me i tried to push him off me and then he did the thing i hate most, he licked me "Toothless! you know that doesn't wash of! he laughed Toothless laugh and smiled, "What is it Hiccup?" as toothless moved away i gasped for air "Thank you" "Now, what is it that you want you disturbed my hunt for squirrels" "Wait... you eat squi- Never mind," "We are going on a trip to other tribes to teach them the truth about dragons and get me ready for next in chief, so say goodbye to the other dragons. Meanwhile im gonna say goodbye to my friends" Ok Hiccup but jus us two and that crazy man?" "I chuckled, "No im sure there's someone else on the trip with us, alright lets get going shall we"

1 hour later

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE LEAVING?!" ASTIRD RUFFNUT CALM DOWN! "No you listen here! how dare you just leave us now!" "I-i.. its not something i can choose! i have to please stop shouting at me!" "FINE! but ur getting ur ass kicked when ur back... and now Ruffnut" And as a given signal they both hit my arms and if u experienced pain... this was 100 times worse.

"Hiccup come down here will'ya? hurry up were leaving soon!"  
"Alright im ready" Me and toothless entered the boat and on the boat was sven the mute well... sven is not mute anymore no one knows the reason but he talks now, "Ah 'iccup i hope ur ready you're gonna row wih me and gobber," "Are you serious?! im a talking fishbone"

"Hiccup you need to get strong and rowing is a great way to start"

"Like thats gonna happen"  
I wasn't like any of the usual vikings i was the talking fishbone who saved the arcipilego with his dragon who did everything. I must have talked out loud, "No Hiccup you and you're dragon did everything you're a hero without you toothless would'a never killed the queen on his own" To strongen the case Toothless nudged Hiccup's arm

"Alright! men get ready we got a Looong adventure ahead of us!" He dragged out on the "OOOO"

So this was the proluge this may seem weird... but its for the best to make it this way hehe.. So i haven't seen alot "Hiccup is gone for 2-5 year story and over the time he gets stronger faster and all that jazz so here you got one of those storys also the first chapter is actually.. well actually a part of this story i just didn't know how to lay it out so it resulted in a kind of weird way... "No one knows this but hiccup and toothless they got such a bond they can talk to each other in they're minds" [Story of the adventure is included]


	4. Chapter 1 Home sweet home and pain

**Chapter 2 "Home sweet home and pain"**

_**4 years later**_

"Gobber, we will reach the docks in about 30 minutes!"

" Ay we will lad, I bet they wont recoqnize you i bet 4 kegs of mead"

"Of course they will recoqnize me but im in, i will gladly win 4 kegs of mead"

"Wait, wait and see"

I could see the ship.. Ships closing in on berk's docks about 20 minutes and they would dock.

"Astrid lets go down to the docks and wait shall we?"

"Alright il come" We walked the path down the hill to the docks they were close i could see gobber standing in the front he hadn't changed to much couple of gray strays of hair here and there.. hiccup couldn't be seen.. strange. The other ship had three teens standing in the front one blonde girl green? blue? eyes with a sword. (Looking like a katan) the other boy who was a little taller then snotlout he had black hair and blue eyes he was weilding an axe. and in the middle of them all stood a tall young man with a light beard and brown hair and brown eyes, he had two swords forming an X on his back. I could see a black mass flying beside the ship who increased its speed to reach the docks faster.. Toothless?... flying? how was it possible he needed hiccup to fly he had to ask hiccup when he reached the docks and give him a punch for leaving them. The ship docked and gobber jumped of and walked up to the crowd Toothless landed next to gobber and made his gummy smile, He had grown alot ALOT and he had scales sticking up on his back. The teens made they're way to the crowd so did the rest of the vikings who was on the ship sven well.. sven was sven. and arch had grown a little he was 24 when he went on the journey he was now 28 and had a full beard.

I had no patience to wait so i asked "Wheres Hiccup? and who are theese three?" Gobber burst out laughing and the tall teen cursed

Stoick spoke up "Alright Gobber enough with the jokes, where's 'Iccup`?"

The tall teen spoke with a smooth low voice "Im here... cant you see it? its me... Hiccup" I gasped... THA- that was hiccup?! no way impossible they must be tricking us. "No... no thats impossible"

"actually you see stoick.. it really is 'iccup"

Stoick realised and step forward and enwolved hiccup in a bear hug and Shouted to the crowd "MY! son has returned! TODAY WE FEAST!".

The crowd cheered and shouted "HES BACK"

As soon as i got off astrid started looking behind us so did my dad.. what where they looking for and of course astird... was as beutiful as always blonde long hair right beside her was ruffnut looking as beutiful.. they had changed alot during theese 4 years they're female curves had filled out.

Camicazi whispered to me "Who are the two girls?"

"Astrid, and ruffnut."

"Ok" I couldn't think more of it why se asked it before i was hold in an bear hug with such a grip i couldn't breath" "Da...d i can.. i cant breath" "He let go and shouted "today WE FEAST!" and the crowd cheered. they all went to the mead hall gobber followed so now the only ones who were left were Astrid ruffnut tuffnut fishlegs and snotlout, Camicazi and Thuggory... and me. I looked forward just as a fist came at me, I catched it just as it was going to hit me right in the face, i threw it to the side and blocked another fist. "Will you two STOP?!" "i let go of they're hands and dropped my arms to the side just as i was gonna speak i felt a sting on my cheek just where astrid slapped me. it hurt like crazy, "Ok... god damnt i deserve that almo-" my words was cut out as i felt another sting on my other cheek, "STOP NOW" they stopped and looked at me beside me was camicazi and thuggory with they're weapons drawn ready to strike if they tried to hit me again, i told them to lower they're weapons and said "Snotlout astrid Tuffnut Ruffnut Fishlegs meet Camicazi and thuggory."


	5. Chapter 2 Flashbacks and a new friend

(At the meadhall after the introduction)

"So 'iccup when you told me you had all that raw vikingness contained, i honestly didn't belive you" Stoic said and patted his son's back.

"Well i had to let it out sometime and i think it was time" he joked and chuckled

"Well.. are you intrested in telling us?" and the others around the table agreed in

"Well it stared like this..."

(Flashback)

The strom was showing its true power and above the clouds you could se lightning.

Out from the lightning came a skrill with a speed challening a nightfury. It roared and shot its lightning at us i ran inside and woke up toothless.

"**TOOTHLESS! WAKE UP THERE IS A FURIOUS SKRILL OUTSIDE!"**

**"Hiccup.. please five more.. minutes..."**

**" What do you mean five more minutes! there is a skrill out there you need to show it we are no threath!"**

**"What?! a skrill why didn't you tell me that before" **Toothless said as he got up with lightning speed and ran outside with me slightly a bit after. we flew up in the air as toothless began to shout to the other dragon.

**"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! THEESE HUMANS ARE NO TREATH!"**

But the other dragon were having nothing of this he was blind of rage.

We had no other choice to shoot it down.

**"Toothless, shoot a plasma bolt above his head about 4feet to distract it and then fire on at its chest to stun the skrill ok?"**

**"Sure Hiccup i trust you on this"**

Toothless did as i said and it got distracted and looked up and then another lighting bolt came at its chest and struck it down on the ship

"GOBBER SVEN! PIN ITS WINGS DOWN THE OTHER OF YOU HOLD DOWN HIS TAIL!" I shouted they did as i told and i landed with toothless i drew closer to the skrill and started talking to it slowly in dragonese "Hey there fella, whats wrong?"  
"We mean no threath" the skrill opened its mouth to roar and then i saw it, A big tooth Cracked and it was pressing against its side of mouth. It looked painful and i could feel the pain inside of me.

"Alright gobber i think i know the problem! someone come here and hold its mouth open!" Two who followed quickly got to hiccups side and held its mouth open. I went and looked for a knife, i found a knife and got out back it looked still filled with rage but that was going to change. I took a better look i grabbed the knife and got it in the skrill's mouth I swiped with the knife and the bad part of the tooth came out i quickly pulled the tooth and the knife out just as the skrill brought its mouth down and just as he was going to advance on the stupid vikings he felt that the pain was gone and.. he wasn't hurt. he looked at the human with its purple eyes, and examined him.

_"I hope that did it otherwise i have no idea" _Hiccup thought to himself

I extended my arm and and looked away i was nervous i had only bonded with one dragon before. I feld the warm scales touch my hand and the hair on my body rise gobber started laughing like crazy my already ruffled hair stood up in contact with the skrill.

As i said had a huge writersblock, feel free to leave ideas! I will try to update more


End file.
